The present invention relates to a washer-dehydrator provided with a rotary tub to function both as a washing tank and a dehydrating tank and a method for assembling the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a washer dehydrator provided with a pulsator eccentrically attached to the inner portion of a rotary tub and a method for assembling the same.
Washer-dehydrators have recently been provided with a pulsator which is eccentrically attached to the bottom portion of a rotary tub for an improved washing effect. A washing shaft for driving the eccentric pulsator to rotate is attached to the rotation axis portion of the bottom of the rotary tub. The washing shaft and the pulsator are connected by means of a gear mechanism so that the rotatory force of the washing shaft may be transmitted to the pulsator. In one such conventional washer-dehydrator, the gear mechanism is entirely covered with a gear case so as to prevent foreign matter from being caught thereon which would inhibit the transmission of driving force. Assembly of such a conventional structure, however, requires prolonged working steps of pivotally mounting gears of the gear mechanism on the bottom portion of the rotary tub and fitting the gear case while looking into the rotary tub. Those processes of assembling work are too inefficient for an operator to go through without difficulty.